Love Always But Only On the Internet
by Coalrose92
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have an internet relationship, but neither knows who the other is. The bigger problem is, in school, they totally hate eachother. So what are you supposed to do when you can't put off meeting anymore? InuKag. SanMir.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(**RamenObsessed007 **has signed in)

**RamenObsessed007**: Hey… Hey, are you there?

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Yeah, I've been waiting for you to sign on for like 15 minutes. So what's going on over at your place?

**RamenObsessed007**: Oh, nothing really… just my brother and his crap… You know how it is with family, especially the ones that don't like you.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: I really don't have that problem that often. My brother can be a pest, but he's really not _that _bad…

**RamenObsessed007**: Man, I really hate living here sometimes. But as long as I've got my comp, and I get to talk to you, I'm just fine.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Aw, stop it, you're making me blush… I'm really not that special.

**RamenObsessed007**: No really, you always understand and everyday I do all of my stuff as fast as I can just so I can sign on here and hope that you're already on. You are the highlight of my entire day.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Really? :") You always make me feel so special. I love getting on here to talk to you. There isn't anything greater than hearing the sign in ping, just knowing I'm gonna write to you.

**RamenObsessed007**: LOL. We always say the weirdest things on here… You know what? We should really meet soon.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Uh… I can't. I'm sorry, Ob.

**RamenObsessed007**: Why not? You don't make any sense, why can't we meet? We're in the same school and everything. It would be easy.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: I'm worried.

**RamenObsessed007**: About what? I don't understand.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: I don't want us to meet because what if you see me, and you realize that you're talking to someone that's a polar opposite and this was all a bad idea. I don't want this to turn sour.

**RamenObsessed007**: It won't, I promise. Please, just give a place and I time.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: I'm sorry… I gotta go… TTYL, Ob.

**RamenObsessed007**: Shrine wait.

(**ShrineLivingGirl **has signed off)

POV Kagome

Kagome sat back from the sign off screen and sighed. 'What am I gonna do? I really like him, but I don't want anything to change… Why does everything have to be so hard with him?' She stood quickly, feeling like absolute sludge for blowing him off like that, grabbed a nightgown, and headed to the bathroom to run her favorite bath.

Rosemary and eucalyptus scents swirled around her as she slipped slowly into the tub. The combination of the scents and the hot water melted the tension and guilt from her shoulders. There was nothing like a steamy bath to wash all of your troubles away.

POV InuYasha

InuYasha stared at his IM screen, and the last thing that she wrote to him. He shook his head. ' Why does she have to be so difficult? It can't really be that bad of an idea to meet up. I really wish she would just allow it. I want to be able to talk to a face, not a screen.' He growled under his breath and slammed his fist down on the desk as he stood to walk to the door.

Everything that was going on lately seemed to be going wrong for him. He lost Kikyo, was failing English, and now he's screwed up with Shrine. He went down stairs and slinked to the kitchen, nothing left t do now but eat comfort food. He flung open the cabinet door and grabbed the first flavor of ramen he saw, threw on a pot of water, and added the noodles. At least he still had ramen, sweet, delicious ramen.


	2. Chapter One: Dreadful Mornings

Chapter One Dreadful Mornings

POV Kagome

Kagome started to open her eyes that next morning, still very drowsy and tired from tossing and turning all night, thinking about what she had said to Ob. She could already tell that she was going to have a hard time thinking straight today, thanks to her last internet conversation. Her eyes had trouble adjusting to the light of the sun coming in through her window and she ran into her desk, trying to get to her dresser. She stumbled forward, grabbing a hold of her left knee, beginning to hop. She gets to her dresser after a little bit more hobbling around and opens her drawers. She grabs the first clothes she sees and heads to her bathroom.

After getting all of her clothes on right and finding her hairbrush and toothbrush, she began to get into her daily routine. As she began making it down the stairs, she felt much better. Her knee wasn't aching as much, but she was still limping and having trouble keeping her balance when she could only put so much pressure on her knee. When she hit the last step, she lurched forward and almost face planted into the floor, and the only reason she didn't was because she was still holding onto the railing. When she pulled herself back upright, she realized that her shoulder was sore from having to hold her up so abruptly. She had probably pulled something.

"Great," she mumbled to herself, "Now I know this day is gonna suck." She rotated her arm and started to limp to the kitchen. Her mom was already there, cooking something for Kagome before she rushed to school. Her mouth began to water as she smelled the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs. Kagome went over to her mom and gave her a hug from behind. Her mom just smiled and leaned into hr for a moment before pulled gently away.

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep last night," her mother asked with a happily calm voice, as she flipped the bacon with a fork. Kagome sighed heavily and headed to the kitchen table. She sat down and put her chin in her hand.

"Oh, mom, I didn't get more than an hour and a half of sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday." Kagome's head drooped in her hand as she struggled to stay awake and speak to her mom at the same time. It was getting hard to stay awake, but she knew she couldn't stay home just because she didn't sleep well. She shook her head violently and stood up, trying to find ways to stay awake.

"Kagome, dear, I would be okay if you poured yourself so coffee. Now tell me what's made you so restless," her mother said as she pulled out Kagome's eggs and bacon out of the pan and onto her plate. Kagome began to pull herself towards the coffee pot, and her mother sat the plate of food onto the table where Kagome had been sitting. Kagome poured herself a large cup of coffee and took a good swig. The coffee burned on the way down and woke her the rest of the way up. 'Ah coffee, the caffeine buzz that could kill an elephant,' Kagome thought as the burn started to settle. She sat back at her chair and held her cup close. She used her free hand to start eating her delicious breakfast. At least that was goods far.

"Oh, mom. I think I really screwed up this time," Kagome started, "I told you about the guy on the net I started to write to three months ago from my school?" Her mother nodded. "Well, he wants to meet up with me, but I keep making excuses. I don't know what I should do. What if we meet up and he doesn't like me, I'm not pretty or he is not on the same level of popularity as me? I don't want our nice, happy relationship to change because he knows me." She sighed at the last part. Her mom just smiled.

"Honey, you can't always have things in the way you like. It doesn't work that way. You have to think about how he feels about being rejected so many times. Some time soon, Kagome, you're gonna have to face your fears about meeting him. There is only so much rejection a person can take," her mother said. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want to lose him like that either." Kagome sighed at her mother's annoying words of wisdom. She finished her breakfast quickly and headed towards the door, grabbing her large, yellow backpack on the way out of the door.

POV InuYasha

InuYasha woke up suddenly to a screeching alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. His arm flung over and his fist smashed the alarm clock. He sat up quickly and looked at the shattered remains of his clock. He cursed under his breath and grabbed the garbage can sitting by his bed and slid the dead clock into it. He opened the drawer of the table and grabbed another alarm clock out of the twenty laying in there. He still hadn't gotten his strength when awaken so abruptly under control, he had to work on that a little longer.

He flung his legs over the edge of the beg and scratched his head behind his ear. Then while stretching, he stood and just about lost his balance. He was lightheaded from standing so quickly. He flipped the light switch on the lamp sitting on his table, and walked over to his closet. Flinging open the door, he just began grabbing clothing out and throwing them on the bed. He closed his door and tried to dress with his eyes closed.

Finally, after two tries, he managed to button his shirt correctly and walk down the hall to the bathroom. After, he finished combing all the rats out of his silver hair, brushing his teeth, and splashing cold water on his face as a wake up call, he headed down the stairs. The house was quiet, meaning Sesshomaru wasn't up yet and he had a few minutes to get something to eat before his brother came down stairs and rushed him out the door.

Sesshomaru didn't eat breakfast, all he wanted to do in the morning was get to school to see his precious Rin. 'That got really annoying, when you had to rush to eat before you were forced to watch your brother swoon over his three year girlfriend,' InuYasha thought to himself. 'I mean really, I can understand being obsessed for a few months, but can she really be that perfect? Feh.' He shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth and listened for Sesshomaru's alarm clock. Just when he began to relax and eat slower, the alarm went off. He suddenly began stuffing cereal quickly into his mouth as he heard his brother shuffling around quickly.

As the footsteps were on the stairs, InuYasha was putting his bowl in the sink and grabbing his shoes from the living room. Sesshomaru was hopping down the stairs, tying his shoes, and InuYasha was slipping his. InuYasha grabbed his bag just as his brother rushed past him to the door. He ran to keep up and jumped in the car as Sesshomaru was starting it only having a few seconds to buckle his seatbelt before they sped away towards school. InuYasha sighed as he watched the cars wiz past on the other side. Sesshomaru looked over at him for a second and he looked back to the road.

"What's up little bro," Sesshomaru asked.

"Well… There's this girl-"

"The one from the internet?"

"Yeah, well, she won't agree to meet me. I mean, it can't be that hard, we're in the same school system and everything. All we have to do is decide a meeting place," InuYasha said meekly.

"Well, maybe she's really shy or something… Some girls have trouble being around guys, so they talk to them on the internet. Then the guys don't have a chance to see them and decide if they're worth being around. You're probably freaking her out by continually asking like that. Pressure isn't a good thing for anyone." InuYasha sighed again, he was right. He put his head against the window and thought what to do. He was always screwing up. They pulled into school and InuYasha slipped out of the car.


	3. Chapter Two: How Life Really Is

Dearest readers,

I 'm sorry it's taken me so long for me to update. My parents will only let me on every few days. I don't know why, but lately it's been a hassle to get on and write new chapters. My mom seems to think that this is just a hobby, but I want to actually become a writer, so this is actually practice. Well, you know how adults are.

Yours Truly,

CoalRose92

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two How Life _Really_ Is

"Walking is always such a hassle, why can't I have a car? All of my friends have cars," Kagome mumbled as she kicked small pebbles out of her way. She hiked her backpack higher up on her back, trying to keep the two tons of book weight from digging into her shoulder and cutting off the circulation to her arms. She had another four blocks to walk and the caffeine from her normal cup of coffee was beginning to wear off abnormally fast today. 'It would have lasted a little longer if I'd have actually slept a little last night,' she thought, yawning.

"Kagome! Kagome, over here," her friend, Kilala was yelling at her and waving frantically out the back window of Sango's car. The car came to a slow stop and the back door opened. They grabbed her arms and pulled her in. All of the girls were laughing like hyenas at their "kidnapping" of their best friend.

"Hey girl, didn't you get the e-mail last night? I wrote you to tell you we were carpooling and I was coming to pick you up," Sango laughed, "Or were you to busy talking to _lover boy_ to think about all of us poor saps." Rin giggled and elbowed Kagome in the ribs. Kilala choked on a soda she was sipping, trying to stifle the laugh, causing the pop to almost came spewing out of her nose. Kagome blushed a little, all the girls knew, and they thought it was funny that she would actually fawn over a boy she's never met when there were perfectly eligible guys that were obviously into her. It was like their inside joke, and Kagome was the butt of it. She really didn't think it was that funny, but what did she know, it was about her.

"Shut it you guys," Kagome blushed furiously, "We have a lot going on right now is all…" Kagome's head fell again. She was still depressed about her mom's so wise, but unwanted advise this morning. She really didn't want to go over it with her friends and get the same answer. All she really wanted was some reassurance that she was right in not meeting him quite yet. But she figured they would be just as honest, as always. There was nothing that they would say that she hadn't already heard, but what harm could it do to tell them.

"Aw, Kagome what's wrong?" Aiame and Kilala put their arms around Kagome and gave her a gentle squeeze. Rin turned around in her chair to look at Kagome with worry showing plainly in her face. Sango looked back into the rearview mirror at her. Kagome started to feel her airways constrict, she had always hated being the center of attention.

"He keeps pushing the fact we haven't met yet, it bugs him, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I don't want everything to change when we meet, and I just know that it will…" Kagome glanced up at her friends' faces, hoping that they would understand. They looked down at her, then at each other, then back down at her. She knew they thought this was stupid, but she didn't care, at least she was telling the truth.

"Wow, Kagome, I knew you had some kind of connection with the dude, but come on, you can't really be this hung up on him, can you?" Aiame marveled at Kagome. 'I knew this was coming, now all of them are going to gang up on me and start ranting about my obsession with Ob.' Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't feel she needed this. Rin shook her head at Kagome and Sango snorted, Kilala just waved the thought off, like it was an annoying bug.

Kagome was sick of this already. "You guys have no room to judge me. You all have someone that is special, and that you can talk to that isn't a girl, I don't. Ob, is what I have. We're close and that's all that matters," Kagome ranted, getting her chance to make her point made. The girls actually had the decency to blush, because Kagome was right. They had boyfriends they cared about, Kagome only had them.

"You know what, just forget it. I don't want to talk about this anymore, besides, we're here." Kagome opened the door before the car stopped and hopped right out, to angry to care about what her friends thought, or if they were actually going to chase after her. She stalked forward and the thudding of her shoes was remotely comforting, and watching as they beat the sidewalk was too. Then, her bad day got worse, she ran right smack into her worse enemy, InuYasha. She looked up at him and her eyes squinted at him.

"What the heck?" He spun around and looked down at her. "You."

"Oh don't start with me, my caffeine buzz is wearing off, I didn't sleep, and I-don't-need-your-mouth," Kagome said, pointing her finger at him. His mouth dropped open as she hiked her book bag and walked around him with her nose in the air.

"You think that just because you didn't sleep means you get a free pass at being crappy," he yelled after her. He snarled after her, watching her walk away. She looked back at him and gave him the finger. He growled at her. A few seconds later, her friends scurried by him. Rin stopped short to give Sesshomaru a kiss and quickly explain before taking back off after the rest of them.

"What the heck is her problem," InuYasha scoffed, as he walked over to his brother. He glared at the receding image that was Kagome.

"I think that Rin said she was having boy troubles or something," Sesshomaru pouted a little that all he got was a small peck before she ran off.

InuYasha laughed, but it came out kind of like a bark. "Like Kagome could even get a boy to date her, she's just upset that her friends found out the guy she's dating is imaginary."

"Now come on Inu, she isn't really that bad. You only hold a grudge on her because she was the only girl in grade school that wasn't chasing after you like you were the best thing on the planet." InuYasha glared at him.

"That's not true!"

"Whatever man. Hey Miroku," Miroku walked up beside them, "Tell me again why InuYasha hates that Kagome girl so much?"

"Oh, I think it originated from grade school when every girl was after him, but Kagome wasn't really that interested. After those first few weeks of her ignoring him, he decided she was the only one that he wanted attention from, so he started teasing her. But that didn't do much good because she teased right back. Then he just wanted to get at her for not fawning over him."

"Hm, really, that's not what he says," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut up, both of you, I don't want to discuss this stupid girl anymore." InuYasha stormed off toward the school. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other, the followed InuYasha's lead toward the building.


	4. Chapter Three: How theDay Gets Worse

Chapter 3 How The Day Gets Worse

Kagome rushed to her locker and spun the padlock, thinking about how much people angered her and how she wished that she would have brought her travel mug filled to the brim with coffee. Grumbling to herself, she kicked her locker because the lock was stuck. Ayame is the first to Kagome's locker, followed by Sango, Rin, and Kilala.

"Jeez girl how is it that you run so fast? We didn't do anything, calm down," Sango huffed as she leaned on the locker beside Kagome's; the other girls were also slowly catching their breath. Kilala elbowed Sango, giving her a look that told her to lay off of her. The other girls were staring at Sango, begging with their eyes to please leave Kagome alone so they weren't going to get the cold shoulder all day.

Kagome slammed her fist into her locker and her face started to turn red from anger and embarrassment. Then, somebody's hand came over and slammed into the top of the locker twice and the bottom of the locker once, and it slid right open. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Hojo," Kagome said with a smile on her face, pulling the books from her locker and picking up her purse. He smiled at her ear to ear.

"Don't mention it, Kagome, anything for you. Hey, I was thinking that if you were free this Friday, that maybe you would want to go to a movie with me? They have new ones coming up and I figure that it would be a good time to get to know each other." Hojo looked at her and smiled lightly. Kaogme knew he had a thing for her, she just wasn't that interested in Hojo. Her mind raced at the many excuses that she could use, but nothing seemed to fit in this situation, she just wanted to let him down easily.

"Well, you see Hojo, I don't think that will work, I-I told my mom I would help her clean out the shrine house this Friday and I really don't want to blow her off," Kagome lied through her teeth, she smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. Hojo's face fell and he lowered his eyes and scuffed his shoes. The other girls gaped at Kagome.

"Oh, Okay, I guess I'll just have to catch you on a day that your free," he turned around suddenly and took off down the hall at a quick walk, he always got a little upset after Kagome refused him for a day. Rin slugged Kagome in the arm. She looked over with fire in her eyes.

"What did you do _that_ for," Kagome said, glaring at Kilala and the girls gaping at her.

"He just asked you out on a fate and you refused him, not only that Kagome, you _lied_ to him," Sango raged angrily. Kagome's mouth fell open.

"You have no right to tell me how to refuse a guy," Kagome hissed.

"Yeah, well, you can't blame us for being upset. He's into you and you keep refusing his offers. Come on Kagome, what is wrong with you," Kilala said with disbelief.

"I don't have to date anyone I don't want to, and if you three don't like it, you can all go to hell. I don't ask for your advice, so don't give it. Now leave me alone and stop ragging on me!" Kagome slammed her locker shut and stormed angrily down the hallway, leaving her friends in the dust behind her. They looked at each other and knew they had just released the hounds on themselves. When Kagome was upset, you better just get out of the way; because you are just gonna get run over. Of course, they also knew they deserved what was coming, you shouldn't pick at your friend's personality.

Kagome stalked in to the classroom and took a seat in the back of the room, she wasn't in the mood to listen to somebody else drone on about nothing today, and then it managed to get worse, InuYasha walked in and took the last seat open, which happened to be right beside her. He looked over at her and huffed. He didn't need her crap today either. They just stared up at the board and ignored each other for the most part, until InuYasha fell asleep beside, and quietly began to snore. The sound would have usually just fell into the background for Kagome, but today it was loud and annoying, like a lawn mower. At first, she just kicked at his foot until he shifted his head, but it was still annoying her. So, she reached over and shook him. He was jolted awake and glared over at her.

"What are you doing you wench," InuYasha growled at Kagome.

"Waking you up so you aren't snoring in my ear," Kagome hissed back at him. His eyes narrowed at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, asking him if he was gonna do about it. InuYasha decided that the cost of getting in trouble was greater then the benefit of embarrassing Kagome in front of the entire class. So he counted to ten and turned away from her. Kagome went back to sitting back in her chair and sending all sounds into the background. Class drew on; unaware of the fight practically brewing in the back and an hour flew by.

The bell finally rang and Kagome rushed out, eager to get to information technology, so she could write to Ob and not have to worry about anyone judging her. She sat in her normal chair and logged on to the computer, quickly logging into their favorite IM station and waiting for Ob to log on. Her heart raced and she smiled to herself, nothing was better to her than spending a little time venting her problems to him. At least he listened and tried to understand her side, even if they didn't always agree.

InuYasha sat in the back of his boring science class and totally ignored the lame teacher's speech on things they had already gone over. Mr. Zetsu always took a whole class to go over things they had already studied twice. InuYasha yawned and thought of Shrine. Yeah, he had screwed up last night, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't write about something else. He pulled out his PDA and logged onto the internet, and logging into the IM sight, Shrine was already on. He smiled to himself and let his thumbs fly over the little keys.

**RamenObsessed007: **Hey Shrine, how's it hangin' for you?

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Oh, nothing, I'm just seriously aggravated at everything right now. People really know how to push my buttons.

**RamenObsessed007: **You're not still mad at me for last night are you? I didn't mean to upset you; I was just suggesting a meet-up, nothing serious, just play.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Oh no, it's not you I'm upset with; it's all of my friends…They don't like that I spend so much time on the comp writing to you. They started ragging on me about you, then about this boy I refuse to date.

**RamenObsessed007: **Aw jeez, I'm sorry. I've made such a mess of your social life.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **No, _I've_ made a mess of my own life. You can't do too much to screw up something that already had issues.

**RamenObsessed007: **Crap, I gotta go, the teach is coming back here and he's lookin' at me.

(**RamenObsessed007 **has signed off)

InuYasha stashed his PDA in his pocket just in time to avoid getting it taken away. Mr. Zetsu glared over at him and walked back to the front of the room. InuYasha released the breath he was holding and slumped low into his chair.

Kagome huffed and started at the computer screen. This was going to be a long day for her, she just knew it.


	5. Chapter Four: After School

Chapter Four After School

POV Kagome

Kagome walked out of school, thinking about her last internet chat with Ob. She knew in the back of her mind that it really was unhealthy to have such a strong and trusting relationship with someone she had never met in person. _'You could meet him in person,'_ said a small voice in her head. _'What harm could it do? Then your friends couldn't rag on you for having conversations with him, because you could do it in person.' _She thought about what the tiny voice was saying to her. Everyone was right it would be easier. She shook her head rapidly, she couldn't, the idea of meeting in person was really terrifying to her and she didn't want to embarrass herself, which she was sure to do if they met in person.

Kagome tossed that small voice out of her head and walked faster down the street towards her house, she just wanted to make it home and lay on her bed in her own little world of despair… That was, until her phone rang. She scrambled to find her purse in the mass of things she was carrying; she lifted up her book bag off of her one shoulder, tossed aside her laptop carrier and finally found her purse under all of her junk, then she rummaged through the purse and finally found her little black and white striped flip-phone. She angrily snapped the phone open and hit the 'send' button to talk to whoever was calling.

"What do you want," Kagome snapped into the receiver.

"Jeez, Kagome, I was just calling to see if you doing anything right now, God, please don't eat me," Sango said, sounding a little concerned.

"Oh," Kagome's face bled bright red, "I…I-uh…I'm not doing anything at the moment, why?"

Well, me and the girls are all heading over to mall for some eats and were wondering if you wanna come, we didn't get to see much of you today," Kagome hesitated to answer, "Oh come on, Kags, we just want the whole gang to talk to, that includes you."

Kagome sighed away from the phone, she thought about Ob probably already waiting for her online, then she thought of her friends, which she actually get to see. Then see decided, she had been more time talking to Ob than spending with her friends, one night out shouldn't piss him off too badly, he didn't get on the time either. "Okay, I'll be there soon, just let take all of my crap to the house and I'll be over as soon as I can."

"YES," Sango shouted in Kagome's ear, "Guys, she's gonna make it, we'll all be there," Sango called to the other girls. They all shouted and laughed in the background, making Kagome chuckle.

"Okay, well, I gotta get off here so I can make it to the house in one piece, talk to all of you soon." Then Kagome snapped the little phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket. She shuffled a little fasted to the stairs that led up to her house. She decided this was going to be a girl's night out, and she was going to enjoy herself. After making up the horribly long flight of stairs to her house, she rushed in and headed up another flight of stairs up to her room to throw all of her stuff off. She changed into a pair of hipster jeans and a purple tank top that lightly outlined her figure, she tossed her hair up in a ponytail and put on some eyeliner and mascara before grabbing her purse and rushing back out the doors.

POV InuYasha

InuYasha walked into the house, trying to ignore all of the guys that followed him in and started making themselves at home. Koga tossed his bag and shoes in a corner and Shippo plopped down on the couch and turned on the sports channel on T.V., not that he really watched it, Miroku went into the kitchen and grabbed some sodas and a large bag of potato chips, Sesshomaru just sat on the couch and watched as InuYasha slipped out and upstairs. When InuYasha reached his room he went to the computer and turned on screen, he hit the internet button and waited for the site to load. He was anxious to see if Shrine had managed to get on yet, he wanted to apologize for getting off like that earlier. When he logged on to the site, he was confused to see wasn't even on yet. She almost always got on when she got home, he was hoping that she was okay. _'She can take care of herself,'_ he thought, but still worried. He left himself logged on and decided to leave the screen on too. After, he headed back downstairs and hung with his friends, the whole time, only thinking about Shrine.

"I-InuYasha? Man, are you here with us, or out in space?" Koga waved his hand in front of InuYasha's face. InuYasha blinked twice and smacked Koga's hand.

"Man, don't put your nasty ass, potato chip crumby fingers in front of my face. I'll break your damn fingers." Koga chuckled, he knew where InuYasha was.

"So, how that girl of yours, Inu? The one on the internet, oh, what's her name? Shins?" Koga smirked and Shippo glanced over at the two, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes, he knew teasing IunYasha wasn't the best idea, especially about Shrine.

InuYasha glared over at Koga. "You know good and well what her name is." Koga just chuckled at him.

"Is that where your head is then Inu? If you miss her so much, just go upstairs and write her, since that's all you can do with her, write." Koga slyly smiled at InuYasha.

"You know what, if you wanna be an ass you can just leave, man. I'm not in the mood for your crap today. And I would meet her if I could, she just doesn't want to meet up yet," InuYasha growled at Koga. He wasn't going to deal with his crap today.

"You know what; I think it would just be easier for you to date somebody who's real. Maybe somebody that would put out. I know someone who would be perfect for you," Koga was having too much fun to stop now.

"Don't push me, Koga."

"What about Kagome? She pretty and smart, just like Shrine, but a lot realer."

InuYasha had had enough, he exploded. "DON'T YOU _DARE _COMPARE SHRINE TO THAT HORRIBLE BITCH!" InuYasha jumped on Koga and they hit the floor. The fight had begun and the others just looked at each other. They couldn't understand why the two were friends if they always bothered each other so much and they ended up fighting all the time. Sesshomaru moved in time not to be knocked to the floor, by the two wrestling teenagers on the floor.

"Please don't break anything you guys, the last time you guys fought in here I had to buy a new chair." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and the guys watched as the two rolled around on the floor.

POV Kagome

Kagome walked into the mall and looked over to the food court, trying to spot the girls in a sea of flowing hair and clothing. Nobody looked familiar, so she just started over to the court, hoping to catch one of the girls when she saw one. Finally, she saw a table full of her friends, Sango looked up and spotted Kagome, her face beamed and she stood up to wave frantically at her. Kagome laughed and rushed over to the girls, pulled up a chair and grabbed a handful of fries out of somebody's basket. Kilala reached over and slapped at Kagome's hand and stole the fries back. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw, come on, Kilala! I walked all the way here to hang with you guys and you won't even share some of your stupid fries," Kagome sniffled at Kilala. She smiled and pushed her basket of fries toward Kagome. Her face lit up and she stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth. The wonderful taste of greasy fries always filled Kagome with joy, they were her favorite food. She didn't even mind not having ketchup with them, just a little bit of salt. She chewed them slowly and shoved the basket back towards Kilala.

"So, what happened between you and InuYasha today? And don't tell me nothing, I know there was something, because there always is," Rin crossed her arms and smiled slyly at Kagome. She finished chewing her fries and gulped them down. She knew there were just looking for something to tease her about, and she wasn't sure she should tell them.

"Well, nothing really… We ended sitting by each other during first period and he fell asleep. Usually his snoring doesn't bother me, but today he was snoring so loudly, it sounded like someone revving a chainsaw near my head. So I shook him awake and he almost fell out of his chair. Then he called me a wench, you know, the normal thing." Kagome shrugged it off and looked away nonchalantly. The others just chuckled and shook their heads.

"You know what," Sango asked the others, they all looked over to her, "I think they bicker and fight like that because they're crushing on each other." The girls all nodded in agreement and watched as Kagome's face started to turned blood red. The anger and embarrassment she was feeling leaked out of every pore of her body.

"I-do-NOT-have-a-CRUSH-on-that-slime-ball!" Kagome turned away from her friends to hide her face. She didn't understand why she was so embarrassed about it, but she knew that it bothered her to think about things like that. She spotted Hojo standing in line at one of the many restaurants in the mall. That hit like a brick in the head, she could prove to all of them right now that she wasn't into InuYasha and she wasn't totally cyber-obsessed with Ob. "You know what, I'll show you I don't like InuYasha." And with that, she stood up from her chair and started walking towards Hojo, while the girls just gawked after her. She walked up to Hojo and leaned on the wall beside him. He glanced over at her and double-took when he realized it was Kagome, he smiled.

"Hey, Kagome! What's up," he asked, fidgeting with his hands. He always seemed a little nervous around her, and she always found it so adorable. "Did you need something?"

"Oh no, Hojo. I just wanted to come over and talk to you for a minute." Kagome smiled and his face lit up. "I was just wondering if you were still open Friday." Kagome looked at Hojo through her eyelashes. His face looked like it had been set on fire he turned so red. Kagome was never good at flirting, but he must have thought she had a knack for it.

"W-Well, I still don't h-have any plans i-if you want to do something," Hojo stuttered and stared down at his feet, scuffing his sneaker across the floor. Kagome stood up off of the wall took a peek at the girls where they were all still seated. They were all astonished that she was flirting with Hojo, the guy she had been rejecting for almost a year. Kagome giggled and looked back at Hojo. He was looking at her with a shy, elfish smile on his face.

"That sounds absolutely great, Hojo. We should go to a movie, you can pick." Kagome smiled brightly and he smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, well, how about I pick you up at around eight and then we can both decide." He looked at Kagome with hope in his eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded. He laughed shakily at himself and she giggled along with him.

"Well, see you on Friday then." Kagome pecked Hojo on the cheek and started to walk back to the table, she could see Hojo's face turn red and his hand on his cheek. She thought about it and she felt that she might have overdone it by just a little. Her friends were all still speechless by the time she reached the table. Kagome beamed at them, proud of her achievement.

"W-What did you just do?" Rin was the first to speak, breaking the ice for the others.

"Yeah girl, did you just do what I think you did?" Sango still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you and Hojo going out," Kilala asked, her eyes bugging out of her head. Kagome just giggled.

Why yes, I did do what you thought I did, and I am going out on a date with Hojo this weekend." She smirked and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and watching her friends as they stared at her in disbelief. "Come on guys, are we going to actually do anything, or are you just going to keep staring at me like I have two heads." She stood up and walked away, towards the stores, her friends scrambled to get their things and follow behind her.

POV InuYasha

InuYasha stood in the bathroom with a wet rag held to his mouth. Koga had managed to bust his lip, and he had given Koga a black eye. That sounded about even from his point of view. Koga was in the kitchen with a steak on his eye. 'Maybe he'll think twice next time before comparing Kagome and Shrine, the two girls were nothing alike. Kagome was a bitch and Shrine was sweet, two totally different people. InuYasha grumbled to himself and thought about the two girls. Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and chuckled at his brother. InuYasha looked up at him and growled, he didn't need his shit right now either.

"You know, little brother, Koga does have a point. Why not find someone to take out." InuYasha glared up at him. "I'm not saying that it has to be Kagome, but you know that Shrine isn't into meeting and spending all that time on the computer is unhealthy." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Just think about it will you?" Sesshomaru then walked out and left InuYasha to simmer in his own problems.

'I just wish that people would learn to mind there own damn business. I don't need their advice… I don't need any of them! Keh!' He stood and began to pace around the bathroom. Finally, we walked into his room and checked his computer. Shrine was still offline and he slammed his fist on the desk. Where was she when he needed someone to talk to? He flopped down on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. He listened as the guys down stairs talked about the living room brawl. Koga was trying to brag that he had totally whooped InuYasha, and the others were laughing it up and telling him he just wished that was how it happened. InuYasha chuckled as Koga tried to defend himself and failed.

After a while, the guys started to file out. After a minute, only Sesshomaru and Miroku were left downstairs. He heard as Miroku trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. InuYasha uncovered his face and watched as Miroku walked through the doorway. His best friend smiled smugly and sat down on the bed beside him. InuYasha covered his face again and ignored him; he didn't want to talk about the fight.

"Man, don't avoid me. I just came to tell you I'm leaving because I've got plans."

"Oh yeah? And what would they consist of." InuYasha only asked for Miroku's benefit.

"Well, you see I have Sango coming over and… Well, you know how it is." Miroku smiled as he daydreamed about his girl.

"Ew, fine man, whatever, but think about that kind of shit in my room, especially sitting on my bed, god that's disgusting." InuYasha pushed Miroku off the edge of his bed, laughing. Miroku snickered.

"Man, you're just jealous because you aren't getting any." Miroku smirked at InuYasha, who just rolled his eyes. Miroku stood and sauntered out the door, InuYasha threw a pillow at the doorframe after him. He rolled over and faced his computer, waiting for the log-in ping to let him know that Shrine was finally on. After what only felt like a few minutes, his eyelids started to feel abnormally heavy and he started to droop. He then fell asleep, thinking about Shrine.


	6. Chapter Five: Explaining The Date

Chapter Five Explaining The Date

POV InuYasha

InuYasha's ear twitched as the sound of a log-in ping reached them. When realizing what it was, he shot up from his bed and hit the computer chair in front of the desk. He watched as Shrine's name lit up on his screen, he felt his face light up and the worry he felt about her release the grip on his shoulders. He cracked his fingers and let them fly quickly over the keys, asking her where she had been and why it had taken her so long to get on.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Calm down, Ob. I just went out with the girls for the night. I don't get to hang with them very often, so I decided to have a little girl's night out, you shouldn't worry so much about me, and I can take care of myself.

**RamenObsessed007: **Sorry, I can't help it… I care about you and your well being. I didn't think that was such a bad thing.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **It's not, but the long list of questionswas really unnecessary. Like I said, I can go out and take care of myself. Anyways, how has your day been?

**RamenObsessed007: **Man, nothing much, I mostly just hung at home today. I didn't want to do anything; my friends still think I'm totally retarded for talking to you so much. Like I can't find a _real _girl to talk to. Not that you aren't real or anything… But they are starting to believe that I've just made you up and I'm not really talking to anyone.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **I'm not trying to make you look crazy… Why would they say things like that anyway? I bet they're just jealous.

**RamenObsessed007: **They all think that I should get a real girlfriend to talk to…

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Wait? They think I'm your girlfriend? Why would they think that?

**RamenObsessed007: **…I don't know, they just think that I should get a girlfriend or something…

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Well, I wanted to let you know, I won't be on this Friday.

**RamenObsessed007: **What?! Why?!

**ShrineLivingGirl: **I… I kinda have a date this Friday…

**RamenObsessed007: **Y-you have a…date? With who?

**ShrineLivingGirl:** I can't tell you, you could find out who I am if I told you…

**RamenObsessed007: **So, you're going on a date this Friday, have you dated this guy before?

**ShrineLivingGirl: **…No, I've talked to him a few times, but I've never been around him much and I don't know much about him…Why?

InuYasha stared at the screen totally disgusted by what he was reading. The feeling of anger was overflowing from his body. This was almost enough to make him want to scream in frustration and throw his damned computer out of his window.

**RamenObsessed007: **So, let me get this straight, you can go on a date with someone you hardly know, have only seen a few times, and you don't talk to very often, but you can't meet up with me?

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Ob, this is totally different…

**RamenObsessed007: **No, this isn't. You can go out with someone you hardly know, talk to, or see, but you can't meet up with somebody you know almost everything about from childhood to now and talk to almost everyday. You only thing that is different is that you've seen this guy around and you don't know what I look like to know if you've ever seen me.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Ob, that's not fair!

**RamenObsessed007: **Oh yes, yes it is. It sounds almost perfectly fair to me. I care about you and I talk to you about everything and I help you through all of your problems, but it's some guy you don't even know that you're gonna meet up with.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **Ob, I don't want to talk about this anymore…

**RamenObsessed007: **Of course you don't, because I'm right and you still aren't going to agree to meet me.

InuYasha clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself as he waited for her to write back. Her hesitation was beginning to bug him.

**ShrineLivingGirl: **No, Ob. I'm not going to meet up with you…

InuYasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read the last thing that Shrine had written to him. He knew he was losing his temper, and he couldn't help it. He slammed his fist into the wall by his closet, leaving a hole in the shape of his fist in the drywall. He sat back down at his desk and let his fingers do the talking.

**RamenObsessed007: **Then I guess that you'll just have your new boyfriend to talk about your problems with now, cuz I'm really sick of being neglected and rejected by a girl that I thought at least liked me for who I actually was. But I see that I was wrong since you don't even have the guts to meet up with me willingly and instead you are going to go out with somebody that doesn't know ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!!! Forget it, it's obvious that you only talk to me when there's nothing better to do, so I guess it's no use to even talk to you anymore, you might as well erase my name off of your list.

(**RamenObsessed007 **has signed off)

InuYasha stood up from the computer and watched as the screen turned black after he pulled the plug from the wall. Then, he let his temper fly. He shoved all of the stuff off of the top of his dresser, kicked his bedside table over, sending the lamp and alarm clock flying, and threw his mattress off of his bed and into the wall across the room. He then stormed out of his bedroom and out of the house. He didn't want to do permanent damage to anything in his room, so he went for a walk to blow off steam.

POV Kagome

Kagome stared at her screen, at the rant Ob had left her, at the line telling her not to talk to him anymore. She felt the tears brim over her eyes and slide down her cheeks. A small sob left her throat and she covered her mouth. The tears continued to cascade profusely down her cheeks and she began to shake uncontrollably from silent sobs escaping her. She had just lost one of her best friends, and it was all of her fault. Ob had been right; it wasn't very different than dating someone you knew very little about. She knew almost everything about Ob, and she still wouldn't meet up with him, and they were in the same school, it wouldn't really be that hard. It was wrong and messed up. It was almost like leading him on, but she really did care about him. She felt horrible for how she had treated him. She hit the button on top of her screen, turning it off.

She flopped onto her bed, not even worrying about changing her clothes. She was totally exhausted and depressed, and she didn't have the energy to change into pajamas. Sleep wasn't going to come that easily and take away her problems with bliss tonight; she could feel the anxiety like worms crawling under her skin. And she was right, the tossing and turning lasted all night, finally, around four in the morning, Kagome fell into an exhausted and restless sleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Heartache and Anger

Chapter 6 Heartache and Anger

POV Kagome

The alarm clock screamed at Kagome who shot straight up, "I didn't mean to shave your pig!!!" She glanced around, rubbed eyes trying to help them adjust to her dark room and then attempted to turn off her alarm clock. Kagome reached over to her bed side table and groped around for the clock but it was nowhere to be found, she must have managed to knock it off somewhere during her flailing awakening. She tossed both off her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, causing a slight spell of vertigo, she wobbled and tripped over her feet to where the alarm lay on her floor and instead of bending over to pick it up, which she felt would lead to another dizzy spell, she stomped on it a few times until the screeching stopped.

After the alarm escapade, she hobbled (because of the damage she also managed to induce on her foot) into her bathroom. She flipped on the glaring light and looking in the mirror, "Holy cantaloupes," she exclaimed as she tripped backwards over a rug and into her tub, the thing in the mirror hadn't even resembled her. She got up slowly and peeked at the mirror, sighing when she realized what she had seen was really what she looked like this morning; her hair was so tangled and matted that she almost looked like Frankenstein's bride, her skin was much paler than it usually was and was a tint of sickly yellow, the bags under her eyes were dark and black, and her lips were swollen as if she had been chewing on them all night and by the feeling of them she had. She groaned miserably, went back into her room to grab her school uniform, and then got to the backbreaking job of trying to make herself presentable for school.

All Kagome could manage to think about that morning was Ob and the things that he said to her. She limped down her stairs and into the kitchen, her mother turned around to wish her a "good morning" but all that came out was a high-pitched "Oh!" as she tried to cover her mouth before it could escape past her lips. Kagome watched as her mother tried not to laugh at her and then walk as calmly as she could muster over to her daughter to remove the hairbrush from her head and the toothbrush from her mouth. Kagome had been so busy thinking about Ob that she had spaced both the finishing of her hair and her teeth. Her mother chuckled lightly as she pushed Kagome gently into a chair and finished running the brush through her hair. Kagome was too tired and distracted to care that she was being treated like a child, she also didn't really mind it either, it felt good and she needed the comfort. After her hair was finished, Kagome returned the hairbrush to the bathroom and headed for the door, it looked like she was going to be late if she didn't high-tail it as fast as she could to school, so she ran down the street as quickly as her legs would carry her.

POV InuYasha

InuYasha sat up lazily in his bed and stretched, his alarm clock had a few minutes before going off this morning and he figured it would be easier just to get up now; he flipped the little switch on the back and sat up. He looked down at his pajama bottoms and bare feet and began reminiscing about his net conversation with Shrine last night, he had really meant he didn't want to ever talk to her again but he knew that was how it came out and he sighed woefully and headed to his closet. After snatching the first uniform he could see, he rushed to the bathroom and got changed and cleaned up and quickly as he could, he had been slacking this morning and he still needed time to eat breakfast. After quickly brushing his teeth and his hair, he slid down the stair railing and went the kitchen to get some toast. He only got a few bites of his toast before again heard his brother's alarm clock, he then had to stuff his face and wash what got stuck in his throat down with a chug from the carton of milk in the fridge. Sesshomaru rushed into the kitchen grabbed a protein bar and ran to the door; InuYasha sighed heavily and trudged after his brother.

After climbing into the car, InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru scarffed down his protein bar and start the car. He sighed again in his depressing matter and stared out the window. Sesshomaru glanced over at his little brother and rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, what is it this time, I swear there isn't a day that you don't look like someone shot your dog, or in your case your computer." Sesshomaru smirked at his own joke and InuYasha glared daggers at him.

"You don't care, you know damn well it's about Shrine and all you're gonna do is take it as a reason to make fun of me." InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms.

Jeez, InuYasha, you're acting like a total child," Sesshomaru huffed back at him.

"She's going on a date with a guy she barely even knows, but she won't agree to meet me. Now you tell me where that's fair. Nowhere even in her twisted reality should that be fair."

"Well, it isn't, b-"

"Holy crap! Did you just agree with me!?" InuYasha felt his eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

"It really isn't that amazing!" Sesshomaru glared icily at InuYasha, "And you didn't let me finish! Just because it isn't fair doesn't mean that you can change it. Inu, one very important thing that you should go ahead and learn right now is that life isn't fair. Shrine feels the way she does for a reason, and you being an ass about doesn't make it fair to her either. Two rights don't make a wrong."

"God, you sound like a bad fortune cookie," InuYasha grumbled. Right after the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru's hand made contact with the back of his head. InuYasha flinched and cradled his head; Sesshomaru had really meant that one to hurt.

"Shut up and apologize to her, I don't want to have to deal with the walking dead or the badass demon forever because she won't talk to you" Sesshomaru swung the car into the parallel parking for the students and jumped out of the car.

"Jeez, you'd think he didn't see her almost every waking moment of his life." Now it was InuYasha's turn to roll his eyes as he watched Sesshomaru hug and snuggle Rin from behind. InuYasha slid out of the car and plodded over to his friends, who at the time were all cuddled to their girlfriends, that's when the depression really hit him. He was the only one without a pair and that realization hit him in the face like a brick. It was then that he caught sight of Kagome ran full fledge down the walk toward the school, he could hear her feet as they hit the concrete, the constant, rhythmic thud of her feet was almost enough to lull him out of his brick-to-the-face realization. She finally reached the flock and bent over to hold her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Cuttin' it a little close today aren't we," Kilala asked with his eyebrows raised. The whole group was looking at her, she was never the last one to their spot.

"Sorry you guys, I couldn't sleep last night and then I couldn't find my alarm clock this morning, when I did I trampled it quiet (it was then her bruised throbbed). AHH! Oh God!" She reached down and cradled her foot while trying to stay balanced on one foot. Sango grabbed hold of her arm and steadied her.

"Man, Kagome, what did you do?!" Rin looked at Kagome with look of both concern and "I'm a little creeped out".

"I-I think I bruised my foot stamping on the corner of my alarm clock and I just ram two mile on it."

"Keh, stupid" InuYasha wasn't in the mood to deal with Kagome's drama and he definitely didn't want to deal with her. Everyone looked at him disgruntled and turned back to Kagome. InuYasha glared angrily in the opposite direction and tried to ignore the coos of the girls as they fussed over Kagome and her wound. "It's not like it's fatal of anything." InuYasha mumbled to himself. He wanted to know why everyone cared so much about her but nobody had even bothered to ask about his crummy mood. Finally, the bell rang and he quickly headed to the door.

"Guys, really, I'm fine. Look" He heard behind him and he could hear as she limped toward the stairs and hobbled up to the door. He growled to himself and turned back to her, he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Here Kagome," he said as he stretched out his hand. She looked at it dumbfounded and then her expression turned to defiance. She stuck up her nose and turned away from him, limping around and attempting to finish her journey up the steps.

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna do it," InuYasha exclaimed angrily, he stepped toward her and grabbed her firmly by the waist.

POV Kagome

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome only to squeak that out before InuYasha picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Kagome began to slam her fists as hard as she could into his back as he calmly walked down the hallway; he even took time to greet fellow students along the way. Kagome finally gave up about halfway there and used his shoulder to prop her head on her elbow and even began t o wave at people, who were looking at her weirdly. When they reached the class (at last), InuYasha gently sat her down on her feet and walked into class in front of her. Kagome looked at him strangely and shrugged, at least her foot wasn't beating anymore. She walk as normal as she could into the classroom and took the seat closest to the door, then she began to drift off into her own thoughts.

She started thinking of Ob and she could feel her heart throb with pain and she almost outwardly flinched at it. She thought about how right he was to hate her and she thought about her feelings for him and the idea of truly meeting him face to face, and she thought about how much pain he was probably in right now. Her mind played with these thoughts most of the morning and every time it did her heart ached a little more. By lunch she was in agony and wishing that she had a chance to talk to Ob. She sat at the lunch table with her friends and picked at her lunch, only barely aware of the conversation and not caring about it anyways.

"So what do you think Kags?"

"Huh, wha?" Kagome looked up from her lunch and gazed at her friends from her seat in her mind.

"Kagome, are you okay? You haven't been acting very normal today," Sango asked as she placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. Kagome batted at Sango's hand and shook her head.

"Jeez, girl I'm fine, okay? I just have a lot on my mind right now." Kagome huffed at all her friends as they tried to analyze her reaction.

"You just to be in space a lot today, hun. We're just a little worried about you," Kilala said, looking Kagome right in the eyes. Kagome had always said that Kilala had eyes that could read the soul. Kagome averted her eyes from Kilala's and huffed.

"I'm fine and you know I hate that. You only look right in my face when you want me to spill some kind of secret…"

"Guys, leave her alone about it. She obviously doesn't wanna talk about it, so drop it," Rin said sternly.

"Thanks, Rin, I swear sometimes you seem to be the only one on my side." Rin nodded and gave Kagome a little smile. The other girls just shrugged and dropped the subject.

"So have you thought about it yet?" Sango looked at Kagome earnestly. The others caught onto the subject and leaned in with devilish grins.

"W-what?" Kagome looked at them confused, she felt like a piece of gossip.

"About your date this Friday? It's only a few days away," Rin exclaimed. She was nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Oh… Oh yeah. W-well, since we're picking out the movie together what is there to really think about?

"What movie you wanna see," Rin blurted.

"What you're going to wear," Said Kilala thoughtfully.

"If you want to go out to dinner," Sango considered.

"And…" Kagome asked jokingly, rolling her eyes.

"IF YOU WANNA KISS HIM!!!" All the girls cried out at one into Kagome's ear, who almost fell out of her chair. When she regained her ability to hear, she looked at her friends thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I can consider the first one and the last two, but guys are gonna help me pick out an outfit, and I don't plan on kissing him."

"Aw, jeez Kagome, why?" Rin whined.

"This isn't about Ob is it?" Asked Sango.

"Well what if it is," Kagome said feeling her face heat up, "What if I told him about my date and I totally crushed him? You have no idea how upset he is with me," Kagome said with tears brimming the edges her eyes. The girls looked at her with concern, it was those looks that finally set her over the edge and Kagome sobbed and let her head hit the table. The girls crowded around and started to rub her back as she sobbed. "He hates me now, and he'll never talk to me again," she cried.

"Oh sweety, it can't be that bad," cooed Sango.

NO, it –hic- it is, he told me not to write him anymore," Kagome said, trying to regain her composure.

"I bet he didn't mean it, just wait and take it a day at a time, it'll get better, you'll see," said Kilala comfortingly.

"May –hic- maybe." Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I hope so…"


	8. Chapter Seven: HArd Apologies

Chapter 7 Hard Apologies

POV InuYasha

InuYasha walked into the steps, up the stairs, and into his room, where he dropped his bad and then plopped down on his bed face first. He sighed heavily and stared at his comforter, his mind drifting to and from his computer, which just made the day even more frustrating for him. Finally, he growled from his thoughts and sat up, apologizing can't be that hard, he hadn't really meant what he wrote anyway and he was really starting to miss her, she always used the cutest fonts. He pushed himself up from his comfortable bed and sat in front of his computer, the computer seat seemed abnormally hard and itchy to him. He moved around a little until he found a more comfortable position, then he turned on his monitor and listened to its soft hum and whir and watched as the screen slowly began to come to life.

When the screen finally awoke from its long slumber, InuYasha quickly logged onto his and Shrine's favorite messaging board and looked for her name, which was still the dull grey of "logged off" that made him want to scream out. He looked at his keyboard solemnly and thought about exactly how he was going to apologize to her without making the situation worse, which he had a perpetually bad habit of doing. His fingers began to play across the keys but he didn't seem to have the ability to press any. His ears twitched as the sound of a "log in" ping reached them and his eyes glanced at the screen to see if it was her, just by another habit and there was her name, bright and purple. He could feel his face light up to be about as bright as her name on the monitor and the smile that spread across it could have beaten the Cheshire Cat. His fingers flew over the keys, actually hitting them.

(**ShrineLivingGirl** has signed in)

**RamenObsessed007**: Are you there, Shrine?

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Are you gonna rant at me again? Please, don't, I really didn't mean to upset you, OB… I'm really truly sorry for hurting you

**RamenObsessed007**: No, I wasn't going to rant at you, in fact I was going to apologize to you for being a **HUGE** ass yesterday, you know I would never mean to hurt you, right? Because I wouldn't.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: I would hope not, because that really hurt, Ob. You've never said anything like that to me and it seriously upset me.

**RamenObsessed007**: I know, and I've felt bad about it all day. It's been killing me and I've worried about you the whole time. Your day wasn't a total mess right?

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Sure, it was fine. I just really missed talking to you during my computer class today but I was afraid to log on because I thought you would still be mad at me and you would still want to fight.

**RamenObsessed007**: Well, how about this, I apologize for being a big ass and you can apologize for upsetting me, but I should be the only one apologizing. You have a right to date and meet up with who you want and I can't tell you want to do.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Well, I can't back out of the date, I already said I would go for sure, I can't cancel.

That little bit from her bit into InuYasha's heart like a stake. A little part of him was really hoping she would cancel the whole stupid thing. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and when he wasn't calm enough to talk to her, he counted to twenty. He could tell that the rest of this conversation was going to be hard on him, he didn't want to upset Shrine but he didn't want to keep talking without at least a chance of sooner or later meeting her and he definitely didn't want to talk about her stupid date either. He rubbed his temples and took a few more deep breathes before opening his eyes and turning back to the screen.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Ob? Are you there?

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Ob? What's up, are you gonna talk to me?

**RamenObsessed007**: Yeah Shrine, I'm here. Sorry I had to get up for something and it took me a minute to get back. Please don't be upsest.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: Okay, I was worried you were mad again because of the date thing, I promised it's nothing serious, I don't even really like him, I just didn't want to reject him anymore, I was beginning to feel like a really bad person.

**RamenObsessed007**: Okay, well, I gotta go, I have homework and stuff I have to do still, I'll talk to you later so something.

**ShrineLivingGirl**: OK, if you have to, I-I guess I'll talk to you later… Bye

(**RamenObsessed007 **has signed off)

InuYasha leaned back in his chair and held his head in his hands; he could feel a major headache coming on. He didn't know that conversation was going to be that hard, he thought he would apologize and that would be the end of it, and it was almost that easy but he hadn't expected Shrine to bring up the reason he had become so upset in the first place. What made it harder was the fact that he still had no chance to meet her and that was the only thing he wanted and he couldn't bring up the subject because it made he so upset. He got up, climbed into his bed, laid back down face first, and cursed his inability to convince Shrine of his good intentions for wanting to meet up with her. His frustration kept building at the thought and he just lay there and wallowed in it.

POV Kagome

Kagome laid her head down on her desk and tried to calm herself, he had said that he wasn't angry at her anymore and she had no reason to disbelieve it, but he had gotten off so curtly that it seemed that he may still be upset with her. It could also have been her idiocy of telling him she was still going on the date, that was probably really hard on him, and she had just blurted it out, she couldn't stop her fingers. She was beginning to feel really bad about that one, it was probably really hard for him to apologize to her and she had just shoved the problem right back into his face, she tried to make it better but she knew that it she had probably made it worse.

Kagome stood up and walked into her bathroom, all she really wanted to do was soak in her tub with the scents of eucalyptus and rosemary but she wasn't sure if even that was going to make her feel better. This relationship was beginning to get really hard on her but she couldn't stop either, she was addicted to Ob. She could honestly say that she was in love with him but she couldn't even bring herself to meet him in person because that could bring her greatest fear to life, that she wasn't going to be what he expected, or even what he wanted. She turned on the hot water and let in run into her deep tub while she searched for her bath scents. After all was set, she stripped down, pulled her hair up, and laid down into the tub slowly.

"Oh, this is about as relaxing as it gets," Kagome sighed to herself as she swam in and out of her subconscious, but every time she started to drift off, she began to think of Ob and that would bring her right back into reality. She tried to shake off her thoughts by actually taking a bath and not just a soaking. She lathered up her favorite loofa and sat her leg on the wall of the tub, high enough to run the loofa down her thigh. Just running the loofa down her skin was relaxing to her and as she started on her other leg, her door flew open.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kagome flailed and tried frantically to pull her leg back into the tub, sloshing water out of the tub and onto the floor. She slipped as far under the water as she could while still trying to retain the ability to breathe. When the mist finally cleared there, pressed tightly up against the wall, was her mother. Her eyes were wide with fear and clutched to her chest, a pink, fluffy towel. Kagome watched as her mother began to breathe again and the color began to return to her face.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" Kagome lifted herself a little farther out of the water.

"I really didn't mean to, Dear. I just heard you running water in your tub up here and I remembered that I had taken all of your towels for the wash. I didn't want you to get out of the tub and then realize you don't have a towel to dry off with, so I felt that I should probably bring you one before you had a chance to wash up." Her mother stepped off from the wall and began to approach the tub, when she stopped dead in her tracks over an extremely large puddle of water. "Maybe I should bring up a mop too." Her mother looked at the mess with a raised eyebrow. Kagome giggled and blushed a little.

"Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to cause such a problem," Kagome chuckled a little again.

"It's fine, sweety. I guess I'll just get it when you're done. Tell me when you get out of the tub." Kagome's mom gave her a backwards wave as she walked out of the bathroom. Kagome slid back down into her water and sighed, sending bubbles floating to the surface. She finished scrubbing up and washing her hair so she could clean up the mess, her mother had said she would get it but she felt it was her fault and her responsibility. She climbed out of her tub and wrapped the large fluffy towel around her, after getting comfortable she tiptoed down the stairs and grabbed the mop. She ran back up the steps as quietly as possible and began mopping up the tub spill.

When Kagome had finally finished with the mop, she returned it to its rightful place, put on her night clothes, and climbed into bed. After she slid under her silky comforter she quickly fell asleep, after the scare and the clean-up she felt she had deserved it. Dreams of Ob and her danced around in her head and she slept soundly for the first time in days.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Date and Distractions

Chapter 8 The Date and Dreadful Distractions

Kagome POV

Kagome twirled in front on the mirror one more time before deciding she couldn't make herself look any better for her date, she sighed at her reflection woefully and looked once more down at the clothes she was wearing, she had decided on a green tank and a jean pleated skirt with a jeweled belt. She had blow dried her hair after she got out of the shower so it waved down her back and held just the right amount of volume, she had pulled her hair back on the left side with a emerald dragonfly clip. Kagome flipped the mirror around so she was facing the wooden back of it and turned away from the evil glass prison, slipping on her black flats, she walked out of her room and thudded her way down the stairs. Her mother was in the living room, reading a book when Kagome passed by the door way. She glanced up from her book and caught sight of Kagome. Her eyes widened and she jumped from her seat on the couch and raced after Kagome.

"Kagome, where are you going dressed up so nicely," her mother pried teasingly as she caught up, nipping at Kagome's heels. Kagome whirled around and her mother almost ran straight into her. Kagome scowled at her and huffed.

"You know exactly where I'm going, I told you earlier today."

"On the date with that Hojo boy," her mother teased, "I bet he's really handsome, do I get to meet him?"

"No! This is a one time thing, mom, I told you that earlier too."

"Aw, come on Kagome, you know it's a mother's right to meet her daughter's first date. Although I think you should have gotten gussied up to go on your first date with Ob."

"MOM!" Kagome huffed and blushed. That second the doorbell rang, her mother raced past her towards the door. "MOTHER!" Kagome took off down the short hallway after her mother who reached the door seconds before she did. Her mother gripped the doorknob and flung the door open and Hojo watched as Kagome nearly tackled her mother to the floor trying to keep her from opening the door. Kagome's mother just laughed up at him from her spot on the ground, Hojo, being the gentleman he is, offer his hands to the fallen ladies. Kagome smiled up at him feeling slightly embarrassed and pink, taking his hand to help herself up off the floor. Her mother was still chuckling as she shook the hand Hojo offered to help her up with.

"Now I see how Kagome got so pretty, she had a beautiful teacher," Hojo bowed down and kissed Kagome's mother's hand, she giggled like a school girl. He smiled widely at her and then at Kagome.

"I like him, Kagome, the boy is a flatterer," she stepped back and Kagome stepped forward. Hojo then pulled a small bouquet of wild flowers out from behind his back and handed then gently to Kagome. She smiled shyly and accepted the flowers, sticking her nose close to them and inhaling the sweet scent. Hojo blushed three shades of red and kicked at some dirt at his feet. Kagome's mother walked forward and took the flowers, smelling them too, before pulling them into her chest.

"I'm going to take these into the house and put them into some water before they wilt." She pushed Kagome out of the door and shut it behind her. Hojo smiled shyly at Kagome and offered her his hand. Kagome smiled at him but didn't take his hand, acting like she thought he was ushering her to the car, not offering to hold her hand. He followed closely behind and rushed in front of her to open the door of his car for her. Kagome chuckled lightly; _so much for chivalry being dead, maybe tonight won't be so bad._ She climbed into the car and watched as Hojo ran around the car to get in beside her. He started up the car and glanced over at Kagome as he pulled away from the curb.

"S-so what movie do you want to see, Kagome," Hojo stuttered over his question, blushing again.

"Oh, I don't know, you choose," Kagome got comfortable in the car and kept her eyes forward.

"Well, I heard there was a great comedy in right now, something like 'Life Sucks',"

"Ooo, comedy, what a great choice Hojo." Kagome watched as Hojo's face lit up. After that, they rode down the road in a comfortable silence.

InuYasha POV

InuYasha huffed and restarted his surfing through the same four hundred channels he just flipped through. Miroku glared over at him and Sesshomaru sighed.

"You know if you can't something to watch, go find something to do!" Sesshomaru growled over at InuYasha impatiently. InuYasha growled back at him and glared at Miroku who chose that time to try and grab at the remote.

"Well, if you're so smart, you giant whipped puppy, you suggest something, you're just mad because Rin hasn't made it here for your date yet, and you,"  
InuYasha snapped his gazed to Miroku, "You're antsy because you got conned into going on a group date with Captain Fluffy here and his 'little bird'," InuYasha barked at the two guys.

"Don't you mock me and Rin, she loves that I call her my 'little bird', and what about you Mister Misery, you doom cloud has been following you around all day, just because your precious Shrine is out on a date with another guy."

"WAIT! Didn't you guys say that you guys were going to the movies?"

"Yeah, we're planning on meeting Kilala, Shippo, Ayame, and Koga at the theater at the mall," Sesshomaru was shocked by InuYasha's sudden change of mood, he was smiling and running to get his tennis shoes, "Why? And why are you getting your shoes?"

"Because, don't you see? Shrine is going to the movies tonight with her pretty-boy date, and I may see her," InuYasha hopped around trying to put his tennis shoes and pushed Miroku's head and rushed to grab his coat, "You don't mind if I join you guys, Miro? Do you? Sesshomaru?" The two guys looked at each other and then back at InuYasha, Sesshomaru sighed and Miroku shook his head.

"Fine, you can tag along if it's that important to you, although you don't even know what she looks like," InuYasha growled over at him, "at least you won't be moping around the house when I get home," Sesshomaru sighed. InuYasha practically barked with excitement, jumping around to find his hat. Sesshomaru looked over to Miroku and shook his head, "it's too bad he doesn't know the girls plan on meeting up and ambushing Kagome, so we'll probably end up seeing the movie that she is seeing." Miroku just nodded. There was a rapping at the door, and Sesshomaru jumped up from his seat of his favorite chair and launched himself to the door. Just as he opened it, Rin threw herself into his arms, Sesshomaru lifted her off of the ground and squeezed her, "Ah, how I've missed you my little bird." Rin just giggled and pecked Sesshomaru's lips.

Sango walking in behind Rin and Miroku took that as his queue to greet his lovely lady. He smiled and stood, walking to her with his arms wide open to embrace his love. Sango waited for him to get close, and then punched his in the shoulder as hard as she could muster, Miroku stumbled back slightly and looked at Sango with the expression of a whipped dog. Sango glared over at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sango, dear? What's wrong?' Miroku took a second to rub his sore shoulder and looked at Sango with a bewildered look that could make Mother Teressa flinch.

"What? You don't know? I figured since it was your hand that snaked it's way to Eri's behind today, you would know exactly what I would be angry," Sango snarled, "And to think, I'm going out with a pervert like you."

"Oh, love, don't be that way," Miroku cooed moving cautiously towards the smoldering Sango, "You know how I get sometimes when I'm not around you, I just can't control myself. But you also know that I never mean any harm and you are the only girl that I want." He came up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, she turned her head away from Miroku and he laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. " Come Sango, you'll still go the theater with me, won't you? I wouldn't want to be the only one there on a Friday night without a date." Sango turned her head enough to glare at him and Miroku just gently began to run his hands up and down her back.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to be nice, and I wouldn't be expecting much affection from me if I were you," sighed Sango, breaking down under Miroku's gaze. He smiled and pulled into him, holding her close for a minute. InuYasha watched the scene the stair case and then pulled himself up from the step he was sitting on, he pushed Miroku as he walked past and walked to the door.

"Are you guys coming or am I going by myself," InuYasha scoffed at the two couples. The girls just stared at him for a moment.

"I didn't know InuYasha was coming," Rin said as she took Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Yeah, well," Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, who gave him a dirty look, he didn't want the girls knowing about Shrine, he got enough teasing from the guys, "He decided that he didn't want to sit here all night alone, so he felt it would be okay to tag along. Don't worry about it, Rin, let's just go." All of the teenagers shuffled out of the house and into the car to head to the mall. InuYasha looked out of the window intently, with hopes that tonight he might actually have a chance to meet up with the only girl he's ever had true feelings for.

Kagome POV

Kagome walked into the mall next to Hojo, and caught sight of all of her friends huddled around the doors to the theater. She felt her eyes bulge out of her head and her mouth drop open, she realized that every one of them had brought their boyfriends and were planning on going in to see a movie, and she also realized that this was probably just a ruse and the real reason they were all here was to see if she would really make it to the movies and if she would truly be accompanied by Hojo. Her face heated up with embarrassment and anger as they walked up to the large group of teens.

"Well hey you guys," Hojo said cheerfully, "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh, well, we decided that it would be really great to group date tonight, are you guys willing to join us," Rin asked, grinning directly at Kagome. Kagome glared daggers at all of her friends as they all turned to smile shyly at her.

"Actually," Kagome answered curtly before Hojo had a chance to speak, "We were planning on just going to a movie. By _ourselves_." Kagome emphasized the alone part, trying to discourage the girls.

"Well," Hojo spoke shyly, "I guess it depends on what you guys are planning to see tonight, we're going to see 'Life Sucks'." Kagome cursed at herself for not just walking right past the girls and into the theater.

"Isn't that convenient? That is the exact same movie that we all were planning on seeing." Sango smiled sweetly at Kagome and batted her eyelashes, Kagome glowered at the girls.

"Why don't we all just go in together," suggested Kilala.

"Oh that is just a great idea Kilala," Sango exclaimed and smirked over at Rin. All of the guys just stared intently at the scene that was unfurling in front of them. InuYasha walked back to the group after searching the crowds. He looked around the group utterly confused about what was happening, and that was when he noticed Kagome, and standing next to her was Hojo. He looked around and couldn't understand what was going on.

"Why is everybody so quiet, and what is that wench doing here? Hey, don't you have chickens to behead or curses to lay upon the undeserving citizens," InuYasha scoffed walking up towards her. Kagome whirled around to face him and was surprised to see him standing only inches away from her. She choked on her insults and flung herself backwards away from him. He stumbled away from her as well and both of them stared at each other from a safe distance. The teens around them caught the little shuffle and snickered to one another. InuYasha turned to Miroku burning red and hit him full force in the same shoulder that Sango had punched in earlier.

"Ahh, man that hurts," Miroku whined, rubbing his shoulder and taking steps away from InuYasha.

"What the hell is he doing here," Kagome snarled, "Now I can understand all of you ambushing me, but _him_?" Kagome shook herself off and glared at InuYasha.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, wench! I didn't come here to ambush you or whatever else you're imagining, I came because I was bored and I was hoping to find somebody I knew to hang out with." InuYasha ran his hand through his hair and brushed off his clothes, like being that close to Kagome could cover him in cooties. Kagome sniffed and turned away from InuYasha and back towards her friends, she hadn't forgotten what was going on behind her back either.

"Hojo and I going in, if you guys insist on seeing the same movie as us, that's fine, you can sit with us and everything, but I won't forget this," Kagome leaned in towards her friends and whispered, "I'll get you guys for this later, you won't know how and you won't know when, heck you won't even know if I'll get you all at once or take you down one by one, but I will get you all back for this later." The girls' faces all dropped and they looked at the floor. Kagome stood up straight, smiled sweetly, and walked back over to Hojo, "Hey, are you ready to go in," she asked with a shy smile. Hojo's face lit up and he nodded leading the way into the movie theatre to buy tickets. The rest of the teens followed behind and got their things for the theatre.

InuYasha POV

InuYasha walked into the theater as the previews started and tried to find a place to sit in the row of his friends. Sesshomaru was sitting on the end next to Rin, who was sitting next to Koga and Ayame, next was Shippo and Kilala, Miroku and Sango followed, and then there was Hojo and Kagome, in that order, which meant that Kagome was sitting on the other end and there was only one seat left in the row, right next her. InuYasha cursed at his rotten luck and his inability to wait until after the movie to go to the bathroom. He hiked up his popcorn and large cola and walked down to the end of the line and took his seat next to Kagome. She glanced over at him but he could tell that she was determined to ignore him.

InuYasha tried to find a comfortable position in the hard, uncomfortable theater chair. He wriggled around and elbowed Kagome in the process, who in turn elbowed him back. He snarled at her and elbowed her again. Kagome pinched InuYasha's arm unexpectedly and he yelped in surprise and pain.

"Shhhh," Rin called from down the aisle. InuYasha rubbed the sore spot on his arm and growled quietly to himself. He just began to pick at Kagome after that for the sheer pleasure of pissing her off on her date.

Kagome POV

Kagome went through the entire movie punching, pinching, pushing, and cursing at InuYasha, she had been so distracted she couldn't tell you what was funny or what the plot of the movie was. She walked out of the theater as fast as she could rubbing and nursing her bruised arms and ribs. Hojo followed closely behind still laughing at the movie. He had been so sucked in by the movie he didn't seem to even notice that Kagome wasn't paying a lick of attention to it. Kagome grumbled to herself all the way to the car, and then all the way to the house. When she slammed the door to get out of Hojo's car, he followed her to the door.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You've been distracted since we left the mall," Hojo spoke quietly, but his voice was full of concern. Kagome decided that she could lead the poor guy along like this anymore, so she turned to him and sighed.

"Hojo, I really like you, I do, but I like you more like a brother or a best friend then I do a boyfriend," Hojo's face fell a little, "But, I felt like we should at least try before I decided that we should just be friends, so I agreed to go out with you tonight, and, truthfully, I can only see you as a friend, and I don't want to lead you on." Kagome flinched away from Hojo after she was finished with what she felt she had to say. She heard him sigh and she opened her eyes, he was looking at the ground, then he looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Well, at least we tried, right? And I'm really glad you decided to give us a chance before totally rejecting the idea. I really appreciate that you told me this now, Kagome, before I got my hopes up that we would start dating regularly, and I do want to be your friend, if that's what you really want." Hojo sighed again and stuck out his hand, Kagome smiled and took it, shaking it warmly before turning around to go into her home.

"Goodbye, Hojo. Thank you for understanding." Kagome watched him smile and shuffle and then walked inside and shut the door. She listened as his engine started and he drove away, and then she walked up the stairs to go to bed, she could feel as the weight of the day pressed against her. She made it to her room and collapsed down on her bed and sleep enveloped her and her sore arms and ribs.


End file.
